The Prince Fulfills a Childhood Promise
by Misha of the Cross
Summary: After the numerous Pokemon leagues Ash Ketchum won with ease, the [Prince] finally decided on a new region to explore; Kalos, home to Mega Evolution and the hardest challenges out of all the others. And, with it, he comes fulfilling a childhood promise with the only girl he cared for; to meet with her once again, on their very own adventure on their own. AmourShipping.


The time advanced into midnight, with the full moon watching over all.

The breeze, cool and soothing, occasionally blew through the peaceful lands of Kanto. It was a reassurance of nature to those asleep, both people and Pokemon alike, for a peaceful slumber after another hectic day.

However, a lone shadow has yet to accept the rare serenity offered to him. He sat, well awake, on the rooftop of a certain home, gazing at the beautiful heavenly body from his location.

The raven-haired boy, somewhere on the age of thirteen, was still in his position, even though a couple of hours went by. His mind was jumbled with thoughts, his heart racing. The eyes of his, each with different colors of their own, maintained a faraway look, signifying he was deep in thought.

"Pika, pika," suddenly a voice interrupted his musings, just right beside him. The electric mouse pokemon, its cheeks sparking with slight electricity, seemingly inquired to its trainer if he was alright, as evident by the worried expression on its face.

"Pikachu, I'm okay. Really. Just, thinking something on the past..." the boy tried to smile, but was seen through by his irritated Kanto starter.

"Pika-chu. Pika, pika!"

"No, pikachu. For the last time: I won't tell you, even mom. It's classified..." he then covers his eyes with his cap, the design akin to a poke-ball. The boy's expression could not be read, letting the pokemon confirm that indeed something was up.

"Pika..."

"I'm sorry. If the time comes, I'll tell. I promise you."

"... Pika. Pika, pika pika pikapi, pika pika-chu!" the yellow creature talked to him, with its own unique way of communicating. But, somehow, the raven hair got the meaning. It roughly translates into this: _"...Alright. But, if you forget the promise, then something bad'll happen!"_

Smiling, he petted his partner lightly, in gratitude for not probing further on his problems. The gesture was accepted, as hinted on the short static its cheeks let out.

They were lost in peaceful silence. However, it lasted for but a few seconds, with the thirteen-year-old requesting solemnly to his starter: "...Pikachu, go to bed ahead of me, please. I'll go with you in a moment."

Nodding in understanding, it hopped back inside their room from the window, the only entrance to their secret location. It didn't look back. Sighing in relief, the boy continued from where he left off, admiring the view in front of him.

As he stared at the mystifying full moon, a memory was reflected upon it, so long ago yet felt like it was just yesterday.

_'...Let's meet again, when we're older!'_

A young voice echoed within his mind, the estimated age somewhere around six or seven.

_'But... we'll be, too far away. How will we do that...?'_

_'Hey, don't worry! I'm sure Arceus has it all planned out!'_

Oh, how right his past version was. For, somehow, the God Pokemon granted his desire, thereby making his promise one step more in coming to fruition.

_'But I...'_

_'Hey, do you really believe me...?'_

_'I... I do.' _She stuttered rather cutely, pink in embarrassment. However, it was unnoticed by his previous self, who was still a child back then.

_'Great, it's settled! Five years from now, we'll go together on a pokemon journey! Just you and us...'_

**_"'Serena.'" _**He said, in tandem with the memories of his previous self.

The raven-haired boy pulled out something from his bag, concealed by the various items he carried over the years. Setting aside potions, poke-balls, his pokedex, a recipe book (by his close friend Brock), and a few TMs and HMs, the boy finally found what he was looking for.

It was a pink ribbon, kept inside a small black box.

He examined it clearly. Even though his eyes examined it countless of times before, it didn't hurt to be sure, but it was his constant paranoia that dictated the action so.

The color was fading, evident that it was already years old. The item was once a part of an accessory, a straw hat to be precise, as it was smaller than other ribbons. Every time the raven haired boy held it in his hands, a warm sensation could be in his body. The pink ribbon always seemed to strengthen him more than his so-called 'friends' could_ (if ever they could still be labeled so right now)._

Seeing this, a wave of melancholy hit him, an avalanche of memories following soon after. Images of their times together was coursing through in his mind, however to him it naturally felt too fast for comfort.

From their chance meeting, to times of playing, and even to her departure, the thirteen-year-old remembered everything so vividly in that one-week period. His ears still heard their childish laughters, and his skin still remembered her soft touch.

He smiled, truly from the bottom of his heart, for the first time since his return home a year ago. Journeys with other people were fun, but sometimes he just wished to truly be alone. That way, he would be able to stare at her image unrestrained once again, relishing past memories with the same moon he came for comfort years ago...

But, alas, all things were meant to end, his current trail of thoughts a part of it.

With a yawn, he was made to remember what time of day it was. A few minutes past midnight. He had an early flight tomorrow, the duration lasting for 8 hours, amd he just spent precious moments of rest drunk with the past!

Tiredly, the boy made his way to his bed, leaving only his sleeping wear on. He proceeded to let the world of dreams take over. A thought ran through his mind, however, just before darkness overtook him.

_Serena... I'll be able to fulfill the promise, tomorrow..._

_**"Se...re, na."**_

When his head touched the pillow, he was soon sound asleep, not even the disturbance of two legendaries fighting being able to wake him up.

**_(( ^ - ^ )) - (( ^ - ^ ))_**

**_sLiGhT iNtErJeCtIoN_**

**_(( ^ - ^ )) - (( ^ - ^ ))_**

On the region of Kalos, where the time was midnight once again.

A certain brunette, unable to sleep on such a fine evening, rose from her bed in an irritated mood. With a grunt, she escaped from the confines of comfort, braving the cold of the night to open her bedroom window.

And, just as she did, a majestic sight welcomed her.

Shining a mystifying silver was the full moon, overlooking the earth with its gracious presence. The moonlight, giving the world its bluish silver color, illuminated her surroundings akin to the sun.

However, instead of the star's joyful yet exhausting effect, the moon was melancholic and rejuvenating, something the girl had unconsciously seeked of for days on end.

And so, she merely indulged in the sight, the display eliminating her frustration instantaneously.

The painting-like scene gave her mind peace, much more than a simple rest could do for her.

Then, thoughts flew to a certain time of her childhood, the view reflecting the exact moment five years ago.

_'...Great, it's settled! Five years from now, we'll go together on a journey!'_

A childish yet mature voice, if there was any, echoed within her mind, the flashback recurring with vivid details.

_'Wait...! A-are, you sure? I'll just pull you down with my mistakes...'_

_'Hey, believe in yourself. If you stumble and fall, just don't give up!'_ In spite of the younger her's objections, the raven-haired boy insisted on the idea, earning her a slight blush.

Both stayed silent. One was in deep thought, while the other took time to hear what his companion's answer was.

However, he didn't have to wait for long. The brunette, after confirming the seriousness her 'friend' exuded, decided to test if he indeed would keep true the promise.

_'Really. Even if I'd just be a burden...?'_

_'Oi, stop thinking like that. You're special, so why would I think like that to you?'_

Faced with those unintentional praises, her blush could only intensify more, growing bigger by the second.

_'O-okay. But, so we won't forget, shouldn't we give each other special things to remember...?'_

_'Oh, nice idea!'_ It didn't take a moment of pondering for the boy to agree. '_So, what would you like for one?'_

_'No need. I already have it...'_ she took out a blue handkerchief from her pocket, each side with a poke-ball design on it.

_'...The one I used to wrap your injured knee?'_

_'Of course! It's more than enough, i-if you'd let me keep it...'_

She fidgeted even more from her choice of words. It went unnoticed, however, to the girl's relief and frustration.

_'If you say so...'_

_'Perfect! Now, I also have a perfect item to give you.'_

Pulling something out of her pocket, she had him close his eyes, placing it on his open hand. When he opened them, a familiar item was there.

A small pink ribbon. He knew he saw the item before, but he just couldn't place where...

_'This is from the straw hat I used back then. It's something filled with memories, so I hoped you'd like it...'_ she said quietly, after seeing his confused expression.

_'...Are you sure about it? You won't be getting the ribbon back anytime soon.'_

_'Actually, it's okay, just so long as you keep remembering me.'_

_'Really?! Okay then! I swear to remember you, even if my life depended on it!'_

He was filled with determination, something a seven-year-old should not have learned. His smile was serene, unlike his trademark toothy grin, so it counted as a pleasant surprise for her.

_'Well then. I guess it's a promise...'_

**_"'Ash Ketchum.'"_**

Together with her younger projection, she stated the name that occupated her mind 24/7 for the past five years, a deep blush adorning her features.

With wild raven hair and a fierce determination, the same-aged boy was a close friend of hers, the bond formed within a week's time.

However, even if it was short, those memories were the most precious ones she had. Something she treasured within the days of forceful rhyhorn racing, ambitionless evenings, and exhausting mornings.

They brought her incredible happiness from their fateful encounter, but with it deep sadness from their parting ways.

However, her reminiscing of the past was abruptly interrupted, when an unintentional yawn escaped her lips.

_'...Guess it's already this late, huh?'_

Tiredly, the girl closed the window, dragging her feet back to the warmth of her bed. Somehow mimicking the actions of a certain boy over a hundred miles apart, she finally let sleep take over.

Welcoming the darkness, she suddenly felt a premonition for what was to come, however it was pleasant rather than uncomfortable.

_'Ash... I'll be, waiting...'_

What happened next, didn't need to be told.

The brunette fell asleep, not too shallow and certainly not too deep, dreaming of the boy for the first time in years...

**_(( ^ - ^ )) - (( ^ - ^ ))_**

**A/N:** Okay, so this may not be good as heck or whatever, but thank you for reading a chapter of this work, dear reader! It certainly is weird, trying to make an existing character into something you like, so I hope I did okay!

By the way, this is [Misha of the Cross], how you like or dislike my name I don't give a damn.

If anybody is wondering, this is the very first fanfiction I made, one of Pokemon. Here, Ash Ketchum is portrayed a 13-year-old who is less dense and dumb, and Selena in X and Y who is Ash's childhood friend! Yay!

Oh. And also, the very focus of this is AmourShipping! AshxSerena! SatoSere! The most beautiful pairing (for me) to ever grace the world of Pokemon! The prologue is centered around them, if you can see, and it seems I made something good for once.

Do you like it? Hate it? Have suggestions? Please, please, R &amp; R! It would make things better if somebody could give ideas, and for, as someone whose works I like said, 'Reviews are what keeps this fic alive!'

Now, I shall take my leave.

Somehow, if ever I could have the willpower to create something after this, please read the next chapter too!

···((Misha))···


End file.
